Where Looking Turns To Found
by Emey
Summary: Girls get thrown into the already crazy Saiyuki world. They create even more havoc! Whats a Goddess to do? Watch the insanity unfold of course!
1. A Touch Of Memory

Where Looking Turns To Found

Okay so now I'm doing a Saiyuki one. I know I get a lot of things started then dun update regularly. In any case I started this in school so yeah most of my ideas come when I get bored in class. So on with it?

Disclaimer: I own Emerald. That's it. The rest belong to the famous creator person, who I am not; if I were, then the series would be done rather differently.

Chapter 1

Touch of Memory.

Emerald blinked "Where am I?" she muttered not opening her eyes. The first time had hurt enough. "Siaki? Is this some sort of treatment?" there was no reply, whoever Saiki was they were not there. She did open her eyes now, what was the last thing she remembered? She remembered gathering materials, but for what? And where was she now? Her eyes widened considerably "Where was Matt?" she thought aloud. He was always w9ith her, but he hadn't been earlier. Was it just earlier that day she remembered? Damn she wasn't sure. But she seemed all right for now. The question was, was it the same for Matt? Why had she been searching? What was it for? Had she found it? What about her twin? Was he here somewhere? Her head started to spin. She was injured she noticed suddenly. She could feel the texture of the bandages against her skin. How had she gotten hurt? Was it her stepmother? Had she sent another attacker? No, Emey would never have been caught off guard by the idiots she sent. Where was Saiki then, she normally stood watch over the injured twins. Emey took her chances pulling her self into an upright position. A wrenching pain tore into her stomach, and she turned to the right spilling blood over her pale lips. Blood, mixed with acids disgusting. "Shit got to get up." She muttered using the headboard as leverage. She didn't dare change her form in an unknown environment, even if she did heal faster in the other. She managed to make it out of her room. The walls were all done it dark colors, it was pretty, at least she assumed. The colors all seemed to run together to her. "Siaki?" she called once more. Still no reply from the healer, but then "Emey?" that voice was male, not Matt though. Nor was it any other person she could register. She turned gaze falling on the redhead behind her. Her eyes widened, he was a half-breed like her. How did he know her? "you shouldn't be up yet. Come on I'll take you back to your room." he was coming closer. Her eyes narrowed, and brows knit "Don't you dare touch me. I swear I will kill you." he stopped backing up a step hands in the air. He had no intention of harming her. Her grip on her form was slipping and she started to fall. He caught her "Come on just go lay back down." "Who are you?" she asked looking up into his face. Her eyes wouldn't focus. He froze.


	2. Who Are You? Who Am I?

Okay it's time for another chapter. Already yes cause its written just needs to be typed. But still more then three chapters will be made and soon too.

Disclaimer: I do not own Saiyuki. If I did things would be different. I also don't own the capsules or computer ideas. I do own Emerald though. And if you want to use her ask.

Chapter 2

Who Are You? Who am I?

Her gaze was steady upwards "Who are you? How do you know that name?"

He sighed, and led her back to her room. He set her down; she just kept her unblinking stare on him. He sighed once again and turned "Sanzo!" he yelled exiting the room. Her eyes narrowed, there were more of them, and how had she not known? No matter, she'd play along for now. Four of them entered the room. By this time she had already cast a healing spell. She looked up at them from her position on the low bed, and proceeded to make her synopsis of each.

One was a full youkai with dark hair and green eyes; he was average height and build. He seemed mild mannered, and fairly young. As a matter of fact none of them seemed far from her age. There was a heretic, he was younger then the rest; he must be the baby of the group. There was the half-breed red hair and eyes. Odd pairing most would dye the hair so they wouldn't match. It got on peoples nerves trying to match them to other colors. And there was a human. He was blonde with violet eyes. He color matched she noted with a small smirk. Contrast colors in a person, she wondered idly if he had dyed it for that purpose. He didn't look like much, but there was an underlying sense of power to him. He had great potential, was he aware? Maybe something had gone wrong with a spell? Was that how she had arrived in such odd company? Youkai didn't flourish on her world. Not much of anything besides the original inhabitants did. She blinked again reverting to her demonic form. The human's eyes narrowed considerably, and the air in the room seemed to get a bit heavier. She seemed to recognize that as a bad thing. But she didn't know them, did she? One knew her name that was for sure. Why did he seem to know her when she had no recollection of him, or any of the rest of them for that mater?

"What's wrong with her?" asked the youngest. "I do believe she has amnesia." Replied the full youkai. She couldn't believe this; she refused to believe it, "If only night can hold you where I can see you, my love. Then let me never ever wake again. And maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away. We'll-" a hand came down over her jaw. Her eyes sprang open from their clenched state and she struggled avidly. "Stop it. You're going to hurt yourself." the voice of the full youkai. She didn't stop her hands flew to the bandages. She pulled separating the blood stained cloth from her skin. She didn't even have scars. He released her "how did you?" She bolted, or she tried to. She miscalculated, or did the human move? That wasn't relevant, she had managed to get caught in blind flight. She cursed lightly his shoulder was hard. She tried backing up, his hands tightened on her shoulders. She struggled against the firm hold, and he tightened almost painfully. Question answered he knew he held power. "Emey stop," well apparently he knew her as well, " you've been with us for two months now." She winced. "And Matt?" He blinked "Who?" She dissolved into tears "oh god. So He's alone." She pulled out of the other grip and sunk to the floor in tears. The guys looked lost. What was wrong with their other comrade? Finally the youkai convinced the rest he would look after her alone.

He helped her to the bed and handed her a tissue box. She blinked taking it "Who are you?" she asked yet again realizing she had not clue who these people were. She sniffed "I need to know, so I can tell if something worked." "My name is Hakki. The red head that helped you is Gojyo. The blonde is Sanzo and the child is Goku." he placed a bag by her. "We found this with you, we don't know what it is." Her eyes lit up with a fire "Its my laptop." She opened the bag drawling out a black computer, a set of earrings, and a small pack of capsules. She took two of the capsules and left for the attached bathroom.

She came back out clothed in pitch black pants a couple of sizes to large for her. They were draped in chains, and hung low on her. Her shirt was short ending somewhere still in the region of her ribs. The sleeves were three quarter length, and it stuck to her skin. There was a loop of what looked like heavy machinery chain being used as a necklace. She had hand guards, if they could be called that. They were solid on the palms but the back was strung with black lace that wrapped around her wrists. Her right ear had several pieces of metal jewelry in it. Her left had one. It was one that had been with the computer. Her stomach, now uncovered thanks to the weight of her pants and shortness of her shirt, was pierced with a dark red gem. It connected a very thin chain around her stomach and lower back. Her boots adorned metal buckles on the sides. The biggest difference in her was her face. She had never worn makeup before, but now she wore dark red lipstick, and black eye makeup. It made the paleness of her skin stand out. She was, Hakki couldn't find an exact word for her except different. Then he noticed something odd, she had a hilt to a bladed weapon clipped to one of the belt loops of her pants. "It doesn't have a blade?" he asked. She laughed "Not without me it doesn't." she answered. He had heard her laugh before, but now she sounded dark.

"So I'm really that different now?" She smirked, "How was I before? Or should I be scared to ask?" "To Quiet." Hakki smiled once again hearing her willing to communicate, "Now who is Matt?" She blinked "Oh shit. I didn't screw you did I?" she asked suddenly. Hakki stopped eyes widening and face going red "No, I assure you. If anything happened it would have been Sanzo." She blinked "Alright then." She sat down on the bed again and grabbed the laptop. He moved to sit by her as she clicked away. A picture came up. It was her standing in a boy her age's arms. He stood behind her a grin stretched over his face with his blonde, and dark brown hair wet and hanging in his eyes. Emey was half turned and glaring at the slightly taller boy. She was soaking wet as well. "That," she said motioning to the picture, "Is my brother Matt." "He's older?" Hakki asked. She shook her head "He's five minutes younger." Hakki stopped "Twins?" She smiled lightly, nothing like her brothers outward grin "Not identical but still twins." He blinked, why had she never said anything before? "I'm not sure how I got here. But I'm kind of glad I did. Anywhere is better then where I came from. Even If I don't know where he ended up. I'm just a little worried I did something stupid." "Well, you were living partially peacefully when we found you." She smiled a bit; maybe she should've stayed where she was. She froze suddenly sliding sideways. Hakki blinked, what was wrong with her? He checked her vitals and for bleeding. He found neither wrong, and laid her back down to sleep off the psychological stress.


	3. Questions, Questions Yet No Answers

Okay chapter three. Yippee Skippy. And all that good stuff. I'm out of school so a lot more can get done. Good for my readers, and for me. Anyway I stop now.

Disclaimer: see the beginning chapters.

Chapter 3

Questions, Questions Yet No Answers

Sanzo's eye twitched as Hakki finished his explanation of Emey's condition. "Whoa, man. You're saying this could just keep happening?" Gojyo asked cigarette half falling out of his mouth. Goku was eating in the background not getting the problem. He had seen her pull through some tough problems, and this wouldn't be much either. Sanzo stood, "She's asleep." Hakki offered. "Che, that ain't where I'm going." it was a lie and a half assed one at that. They all knew it to.

She was curled up again, her normal sleeping habit. He hated it. It reminded him that she wasn't human, and this new form. It was too sudden why now did she choose to do this? He sneezed, shit so she was a cat? Why didn't it bother him more then this? He didn't believe the religion sure, and had been exercising that fact his entire life. She hadn't asked like everyone else though. She looked at him the same but the words never left her mouth. He had mentioned it once; she had just shrugged and shook her head. Now he wasn't sure if it was safe to bring her along. If there was a chance of her going berserk he couldn't. He wanted to, but was it best for her? Wait, why did he care? Did he care or was he just bored enough to think about it? She curled in on herself, nightmares; she'd wake up soon. She always did. She was back in her normal form though. Why did he keep on noticing things? He didn't care. Not consciously anyway. But he persisted to find things about her. Damn it all what was with him? He lit up and she curled up even farther "Put it out. It smells like shit, and you're human it causes cancer." Her hand shot over to the contraption by the pillows. It must have come from that pack they found with her. She clicked a few buttons and then her hand withdrew she unburied herself pushing back on her hair as she sat up "Do you never listen?" she asked glaring at him out of the corner of her eye. "No, should I?" he replied around the cigarette. She shook her head and pulled the black thing closer to her.

His eyes trained on the picture, who was the boy there? She didn't look at him "It's a computer. The 'boy' is my brother Mathew. By the way your mind screams." He frowned slightly confused at her new mindset. "Excuse me?" he asked not sure what she was talking about. "Your mind, its very loud. I'm having a problem tuning it out." She tapped her temple with one finger. She sighed and moved so she was lying on her stomach still clicking away. He sat by her watching the screen. The picture closed out and was replaced with a game of some sorts.

He blew smoke she paused the game, turned, and plucked the cigarette out of his mouth. "I told you to put it out already." She said stubbing it out on her wrist. He winced what the hell was she thinking? She shrugged "I'm not thinking. I rarely ever do." She looked over and flicked the unlit paper and plant into an empty glass. His eye twitched "Don't ever do that again." She smirked "Or what? You'll shoot me?" her tone was smart. He drew the gun pointed it at her and there was a click. She rolled her eyes "I don't fear you or the weapon. A lot worse has been done in the world of me." She turned slightly to look at him. He glared finger twitching on the trigger. She laughed "Go on ahead, you know as well as I do no one would care. And what little people that would wont see me again anyway. I have no intention of going back where I came from ever. Even if it means finding somewhere to stay here and being hated." He put the gun away with another twitch and started to light up again. She snatched the lighter flipping it closed. He growled, or gave off the impression of a growl. He tried reaching for it she held it out away from he body on the opposite side of her. He scowled at her becoming aware she was mocking him. He hit her with the fan. She turned on him "You must be some sort of idiot." She said grabbing his wrist before it was completely out of her reach. She pushed down, easily pinning the arm by his side "Am I right? Are you starting something? You're minds suddenly silent. Possibly you're frightened? There's nothing to fear from me. For what have I done? Been born what I am. That's it isn't it?" She was close to close for what she was speaking of. He hadn't realized she had moved, barely noticed his wrist being brought down. The grip wasn't hard at all, so why couldn't he move it? She smirked again it looked almost feral "You are frightened. Tell me dose Gojyo frighten you this much? Or is it just me? What about the others?" she let go suddenly withdrawing. He blinked, what was she trying to prove. She snickered "Everything and nothing dearest." She replied as she shut the computer and pushed it back into the sling bag. She hauled it over her head to rest on her shoulder, and walked out leaving him alone to think his thoughts.


	4. Stop Playing! I'm Serious

Chappy 4 is here! Its 2:20 am and I'm listening to Rock Star by Nickleback playing collapse and suddenly its time to write. That's how my brain works. Unfortunately for me that means I'm going be tired as hell tomorrow. Oh well. It's worth it to get stuff down and out of my head. Bold is dream sequence, and italics mean flashbacks for this chapter; and only this chapter, or at least so far.

Disclaimer: see first 2 chapters.

Chapter 4

Stop Playing I'm Serious

Emey blinked looking around the table at the other three members of the group. She checked her recently regain bits of memory. Their weaponry and fighting styles were there along with one memory about each. She shut her eyes.

_Gojyo was sitting with a magazine cigarette half used and working on fully being used. Emerald hadn't been able to sleep and had carefully maneuvered quietly out of her tent she was stuck in with the blonde. She wanted to see the stars. She wasn't sure why, but being locked in somewhere made her hate it. She moved about almost blindly without light in the middle of the field with little moonlight. She tripped landing partially in his lap, "I know I'm sexy, but this is a bit forward don't you think?" he teased. She sat up tucking her legs under her, and then she promptly slapped the skin of his upper arm. There was a satisfying sound and his arm stung. Her head tilted back eyes turning upward, "It's clear out here isn't it?" His eyes widened jaw dropping slightly. Her brows furrowed in confusion at him, he shrugged "Yeah I guess it is. Fist time you've spoken to me." She nodded "I know." "You ever talk to Sanzo?" he asked. He was curious, the blonde had been keeping track of her closely. He must have been asleep sense she was out here alone. She shook her head "He never speaks to me. Not like he wants to know things." She replied and turned to watch the stars again. _

She swayed once thinking back "God that was just weird." She thought. First time she had spoken to him? Apparently Hakki hadn't been kidding when he said she was quiet. It was scary. She had been living with four guys for two months and had never said more then five sentences to any of them at any given time? What had been wrong with her? Oh wait maybe the fact it hadn't been her. She must have been dormant allowing the other version out. That was it wasn't it? The Juarian side that normally seemed so enthused about hiding from the world had been thrust out with no escape route in sight. Emey almost pitied the other half. Almost, as soon as the feeling started up the other started screaming for her to stop. She shook her head realizing the other must have the rest of the two months. She was like a small girl with dolls when it came to memories. She liked to replay them over and over, but she never liked making them if she didn't have to. She thought back to another account she could recall.

_Emey was sitting on the back of the jeep looking out at Sanzo, who had decided to use the trees for target practice. They had stopped to feed the monkey and Emey, who had been felling sick. Hakki walked over handing her a bowl of something that she assumed was soup. He had merely smiled his seemingly broken smile and walked off. He returned in not to long with a mug of coffee in hand and an extra for her as well. It was high altitude, a mountain region. Cold and with little oxygen she felt better after eating something. She crawled back into the backseat and blinked looking blankly over at Gojyo who was huddled under a blanket. She leaned on him, he was cold she was tired, all the logic she needed._

"Is Sanzo alright?" Hakki asked looking up from his cup. Her head snapped toward him "What? Oh yeah, he should be fine. He was alive when I left the room." She moved to lean against the wall. She knew they'd probably be traveling soon. And so how did she convince the other to let her see the rest of the memories. Another's childish voice sang out "Never never never!" Emey sighed, "Never say never." She muttered. Gojyo looked up "You all right there?" "Hm? Yeah I guess. Just something missing up in this empty space." She grinned. Goku was gazing off into nothingness.

_"Sanzo I'm hungry!" the child announced as he walked along wit the older man. Emey blinked she was walking behind them and she had counted 15 times he'd said that phrase in the last ten minutes. She was getting tired of it. She tripped and fell forward catching onto the taller man to keep from hitting the ground. He cursed, yelled at her about watching out for where she was going, and walked off leaving her with Goku. He blinked "Wow that was harsh. Are you alright?" he asked turning from the monk's retreating form to look back at her. His eyes grew wide; she held the little piece of plastic out to him. She had managed to swipe the card. She smiled a bit and motioned over to a random stand "He'll be coming back soon." Goku nodded smiling brightly and ran over to the shop she followed a bit slower and got a small piece of sugar rock while they were there. They walked back down toward the way they had last seen Sanzo. _

She had to grin at that, it seemed the other had learned at least a few useful skill from sitting back and watching. She wondered why she had felt the urge to help the child out. She hadn't felt the actual situation of the memory. Had the body been on the brink of an episode? Or had the other just been annoyed enough to do something about it? Wasn't she supposed to be the prideful one, the sinner of the sides? She mused a bit more on this.

_"Stop that_._ It's annoying and I'm not dealing with it." The blonde said she dodged the incoming hit. Goku and her had been playing a game testing each other's reflexes. She kept losing, but it didn't matter, as long as she had someone to do something with. That was enough for her. Goku hadn't been able to dodge the blow and they decided it was safer to settle down and go to bed then face the wrath of the blonde. Sanzo was surprised he hadn't expected them to settle so easily. Oh well, it was good. They weren't being completely annoying anymore and he could get some rest. Or so he thought. Soon after he fell asleep it began to rain, and nightmares stirred. Emey sat up finding herself unable to sleep, and wanting to leave the makeshift shelter. Sanzo's brows furrowed. She wondered would she be able to use the talent like the dark one did? There was only one way to find out, and that was to try. And try she did, she knelt above him her hands at his temples. She began to feel nervous; he'd surely kill her should he find out. Oh well, curiosity won out over fear in the end, and she was able to read him. **Kouryou the river rat! Kouryou the river rat! Master Sanzo! I couldn't save him… You probably killed him yourself. From this day forth… Let me avenge him…**_

Her hands had become tangled in his hair. It seemed unreal. The images were jumbled and it didn't make much sense to her. This memory would go to the dark one she needed no part of it.

Well, nothing about this made sense. It wasn't the others business to see what was bothering the monk. Speaking of, he was entering the room. He gave her a sideways glare "We're going. Now." Hakki blinked "Are you sure that's best. Emey might need more time-" "I'm fine. We can go." She replied. He could order for now. She didn't mind that at all. They packed up and were off again on their journey.

Emey sat between Gojyo and Goku as was her 'assigned', as the other had put it, seat. She didn't mind. The child… was a child. She loved children. And Gojyo there was something about Gojyo that just seemed familiar. It was kind of eerie to think about it but it was there. And whatever it was it was rather comfortable at the same time. Her hair was down. She had been picking away with Goku that morning and it had turned into a steal game. For the moment she had one of his shirts and he had her hair tie. In another few seconds Goku would make another charge for his shirt and she would have to back off upsetting Gojyo's peaceful balance in the process. And the attack went right as she planned he moved for the shirt and she scrambled back out of reach knocking into Gojyo. She did so a little harder then she meant to though. He slammed into the door and yelped and in her surprise Goku's shirt was recovered. She frowned damn it he still had her hair tie. She moved in to recover said item. It ended up in a playful fight. She had him pinned to the door, and he had one foot pushing in her stomach trying to dislodge her when the shot rang out momentarily rendering them deaf. "Sit back down all the way and shut up!" Sanzo yelled staring at them with murderess intent. Emey snatched her hair tie from Goku's wrist and sat back in her seat not bothering to put it up. Hakki chuckled "Well that seemed to quiet them down." He commented absently. "It'd stand a chance at being entertaining if they were silent." Sanzo muttered. Emey glared at him, he glared back in the rearview mirror. She made a snobby face then her eyes popped open looking almost shocked "Oh, yes that's right." she looked to her left at Gojyo who was damn near laughing "I owe you an apology don't I?" She smirked and smoothly maneuvered so she was in his lap. She leaned forward her hair falling around them she placed her hand over his mouth and her own lips to the back of her fingers. His eyes widened in shock, "Sssshhhhhhh, just play along." She relayed telepathically. His eyes went even wider if that was possible. She moved back to her original spot. The rest of the jeep was silent. Gojyo was smiling a mile wide. He knew her game, and it was going to be fun. Gojyo's hand wandered over to lie in her lap. Sanzo's eye twitched "Will you two stop playing around already!" Emey smirked leaning up one arm resting on his shoulder "Who's playing? And with who's heart as a bargaining chip?" she asked a grin spread across her lips. She retreated seating herself in Gojyo's lap. The blonde was quiet till the next town where they set up base in the local inn.


	5. Blonde's Don't Play Fair

Okay I forgot what chapter this is now. Okay its 5. Whatever. My moms mad at me… again. What did I ever do to her? Oh well can't hurt to just write. This isn't her computer in any way. That happens to be the one little thing keeping me happy for now.

Disclaimer: see chappies 1 or 2

Chapter 5

Blonds Don't Play Fair.

Emey blinked, she was sick and tired of being in a car with no other girls. She got to play around with the other half breed, a plus, but compared to all the little minuses it was nothing. She was in constant company of smoke and there was nothing of any substance when it came to drinking. Emerald Casada Masaki was not a beer fan, nor did she like wine. She had major problems with champagne as well. She was also used to working as a bar tender even if she had been forbidden from it, and underage. She had loved the atmosphere; smoke aside, the music, the people, and Laura. Oh crap, no, don't go there. No thinking of her it had been her choice to stay where she was. They were supposed to stay in the next town. Maybe there would be a bar. She needed one, and badly at that. She flipped open her laptop again. Goku looked over to her "Hey can we listen to that one song again?" he asked cheerily. Emey smiled, nodding. She had managed to get the boy onto her side and he liked music almost as much as she did. There were some things he didn't get along with, but so does everyone else with ears. She pulled up a music player and reached up to her left ear to make sure she was wearing the earring. Goku had decided he wanted to listen with her after he had heard her singing one night. She had given him another one of the silver metal pieces. He hadn't had a piercing so she went on ahead and did it for him. From then on they had constantly been listening together. Sanzo did seem annoyed at the loss of Goku to banter with Gojyo. The kappa had taken him as a second to boredom, and he was not found of the situation. It had been three days sense the 'games' began. It was going all right, Sanzo didn't put up as much of a fight against it as they had hoped. It was still worth it though. Goku decided to hum along with the music, Sanzo's eye twitched. Goku continued to hum. Emey noticed the small tweak of Sanzo's muscle, and choose that particular moment to start blowing and popping bubbles in her gum. Gojyo snickered inwardly; oh they were driving the blond insane. Emey popped again, Goku hit a strangely high note, and Gojyo lost the fight against his laughter. Sanzo lost control of his hand. A white blur flew across the back seat and skimmed over the tops of all three heads. Gojyo yelped "Man that shit ain't funny!"

Goku merely sat rubbing the spot on his head and wincing. Emey however took a more direct approach. A dark smile formed across her face "Oh please let Hakki have as good a sense of humor as I am led to believe he does." She thought. The her voice went sugar sweet and candy coated with sarcasm "Oh my god. I found Sanzo's theme song!" she chanted much like a teenage groupie. Then she clicked a different track and a few buttons on the laptop so the music played through the speakers instead of the mental COM from the earrings. (AN: the lyrics you are about to read pertain to the character listed above. If you have an issue with this being used to make fun of him in anyway I could give less of a shit I am writing this for people who like funny things myself included and any flames will be deleted. I also don't own this band or song. Actually I don't own the CD either.)

Passenger side I slide on in  
Vinyl seats soft from the heat of the sun  
Chewin' on a Slim Jim can't stop thinkin' 'bout him  
Yeah yeah yeah he's the one  
OoooooOoooooOoooo life's so sweet right here in the passenger seat   
OoooooOoooooOoooo yeah life's so sweet  
When I look to my left see his suntanned hands  
His muddy river hair and his thousand acre plans  
I'm all shook up like a quarter in a can   
Ain't life sweet  
In the passenger seat  
I daydream of me and a cold cotton pillow  
and the feel of his skin  
The window sill smiles and before I know it  
I'm miles away sittin' next to him  
OoooooOoooooOoooo life's so sweet right here in the passenger seat  
OoooooOoooooOoooo yeah life's so sweet  
When I look to my left see his suntanned hands  
His muddy river hair and his thousand acre plans  
I'm all shook up like a quarter in a can  
Ain't life sweet  
Shiftin' those gears, baby 1, 2, 3   
And he shifts those ocean eyes back to me  
Can't imagine a moment any better than this  
Then we kiss  
OoooooOoooooOoooo life's so sweet right here in the passenger seat  
OoooooOoooooOoooo yeah life's so sweet  
OoooooOoooooOoooo life's so sweet right here in the passenger seat  
OoooooOoooooOoooo yeah life's so sweet  
It's life so sweet  
It's life so sweet  
It's so sweet  
In the passenger seat  
Life's so

life's so  
Life's so sweet  
Right here

Sanzo did not find this amusing at all. He turned around in his seat and grabbed hold of Emey's arm "If I ever hear you referring to anything you have in that twisted little head of yours as something related to me I will kill you!" Gojyo and Goku were still laughing. Even Hakki was chuckling a bit. Emey couldn't focus on what was being yelled at her, if she did she wouldn't be able to breath. Finally the whole mess died down a bit and everyone stopped laughing. Then a small hic came from Goku. Sanzo twitched another small hic came from the brunette. Followed by another and another. Gojyo burst out laughing again. Emey tried her best to keep her composure, but the progressing look of annoyance on the blonde's face was very amusing and she as well began to laugh again. Shots rang; apparently the monk didn't find anything about the situation amusing. The rest of the day was spent annoying Sanzo in other random ways, some of which Hakki actually scolded them for. That night was spent in a town, however the process of Emey going to the bar was from then on considered a joking matter. She had come back, along with Gojyo, almost completely plastered. Both were sick the next morning and teased thoroughly by a certain brunette. And the story continues from there.


	6. More Water Less Water

Hey I have 6 chapters now. Exciting isn't it? I have family coming tomorrow, really annoying family. I wish they would stay where they live but no apparently whoever grants our wishes hates me cause I can shit faster then my wishes are granted. XD anyway now that I'm done bitching I will start. Oh before I forget, on my fave stories list there's a story called high drama. My friend 'son' in writing it and he's really good so go check it out.

Disclaimer: I dun own Kayomie or the series this is created from.

Chapter 6

More water less water

"I can't believe you guys got so totally ripped!" Goku laughed like it was the funniest thing ever. Emey merely sighed "Well, it wouldn't be as bad if I didn't have to carry a certain someone back to the hotel." Her eyes caught on the certain redheaded someone who glared back "Well sue me th-" and he fell forward. Emey stopped Goku continued on for a few paces then noticed the change in the others course. Emey sprang forward quickly casting a fire spell. Whatever it had been it was dead and ashes now. A flaxen haired girl now lay unconscious on Gojyo. Goku blinked and knelt "Hey miss, miss are you alright?" There was no response from the woman. Emey shook her hand a bit and hissed, "Damn that's smarts. Been awhile though so it would." Goku looked up at her "She isn't responding." He said picking the blonde up. Emey looked over the new comer; she had cuts in random places and several large burses visible. There was a tear in the side of her shirt letting the sight of a large black area over her ribs. Emey stopped Goku "I'll bet you almost anything at least two of her ribs are broken. We've got to get her to a safe place." Gojyo stood back up "Nice to see ya'll care if I'm okay." He commented. Emey's glare snapped up at him "If you have an issue with me shove it. I'm worrying about this girl right now." Gojyo shook his head; man but she could be a bitch. Oh well she was a fun bitch, and hell if he didn't like having fun on the boring trip to the west. He looked at the bruises on the girl. Whatever had gotten at her had had some fun. Damn the sick freaks in the world. Goku was carefully carrying her to the rest of the group. The forest they had parked in to break was dense, and it was lucky the girl had found them. Otherwise she would probably die out here on her own. Emey's brows furrowed, why was she out on her own anyway? They came to the clearing where they had stopped. "Hakki! This girls hurt really bad!" Goku yelled running over to the older demon so he could show him the damage. Emey sighed and sat down by Sanzo "She was being attacked." Sanzo merely shrugged "It isn't our problem." Emey frowned "You're pissed at me for playing around with Gojyo aren't you?" Sanzo glared sharply at her "It's not my problem what you chose to do. However try being less public." Gojyo came over "Oh for Christ's sake. You've never seen us do anything." He said walking right on by to find a stream for water. Sanzo made a noise of distain and, sat back down after retrieving his paper. Emey rolled her eyes "Oh good god, you're going to make me demonstrate aren't you?" Inwardly she was doing a happy dance. Her little plan worked well enough, she made a mental note to thank Gojyo later. He snorted ignoring her. She moved taking the paper and setting it by them as she situated herself in his lap. His eyes widened as she leaned forward quickly her hair falling the same way it did when her and Gojyo 'kissed'. Her lips pressed to her fingers. He jerked backward causing her to lose balance and fall forward across his chest. They ended up in a rather compromising position. Emey pushed herself back up on her lower arms "So do get it now?" she asked a half smirk plastered over her lips. Why the hell wasn't she moving off? "You're a virgin aren't you?" He looked lost, she laughed. Causing extra sensation he wasn't sure if he loathed or coveted. She smirked fully "Your mind still screams. I thought I told you that already. It would be a wise decision to train yourself out of that." She leaned back down lips shamelessly brushing the shell of his ear "Unless you want me to these things about you?" He turned red. Why did he feel like he couldn't move? She smiled "You really do need to learn how to have some fun." She said pressing her lips to the corner of his mouth and getting up. She fixed her shirt and went over to Hakki to check out the damage to the new girl. Sanzo swallowed, what the hell was that? Even worse why was he reacting to it?

Hakki had healed most of the bruises and some of the rib problems. However it seemed Emey had been right. He was able to heal the bones together most of the way however it would be awhile before she could do much. Emey sighed; it sucked for the girl whoever she was. Emey had fractured her ribs before, and it wasn't a fun party. The girl started to stir, "Hey Hakki, I'm going to go find some stuff to make a pain remedy for her." Hakki nodded watching her walk off. He then turned his attention to the blond girl; she seemed familiar for some odd reason. Her eyes opened "Where am I?" she muttered her face scrunching up in pain. He shushed her "We're working on getting something for your pain. What's your name?" he asked quietly. She blinked "Kayomie." She muttered and passed back out again. Emey returned a few minutes later and prepared her remedy. She woke the girl and administered it. She was only half conscious and seemed a little off. Emey sighed, "Well, there is only so much we can do for her. I believe we've done it." Hakki nodded in agreement. "Its just, she's so familiar." The youkai said. Emey blinked looking over to the green eyed male "Like someone you know?" she replied. He nodded "I don't know if she's her though." He sighed, "Well, all I can do is wait till she's well enough to ask."

It was three days later that the newcomer came to again. She yawned and flinched at the tightness of her muscles. She stretched a bit and winced again. It hurt but it was tolerable. She sat up and looked around, it was dark. It was nighttime maybe one in the morning? Someone else stirred, it looked to be male. "Ah, you're awake then. Are you in any pain?" he sounded kind, and when he came within sight she had to stop herself from drooling. He had the most beautiful green eyes. She shook her head "Nothing I can't handle." She replied. Hakki nodded, god how did he know her? He was now convinced that he in fact knew her. The question was from where. She was beautiful, something to be remembered. He left her to sleep promising to explain everything in the morning.

The next morning Sanzo demanded they get going and sense they couldn't leave her there she was brought along. Emey smirked and hopped over the side of the jeep to sit on Sanzo. He glared "Why are you on me?" Emey just kept up her smirk "Well, Kayo-chan's been injured. She needs her space." "So sit on Gojyo." The blonde replied starting to light up. Emey plucked the white stick of rolled tobacco from his lips and set it back in the box "I've told you not to do that while I'm close enough to smell it." It was true, she had said it, and when sitting in the back she always sad upwind so Gojyo's smoke never got to her. Sanzo's eye twitched he was getting annoyed quickly. She sighed and leaned back resting her head on his shoulder. She had secretly spied on Hakki and Kayomie the night before trying to see what went on, and was tired from it. He flushed "Sit up at least. Its to hot to be leaning on me like that." Emey simply yawned and fell asleep completely ignoring the command. Kayomie climbed in the back sitting in between Gojyo and Goku. Goku had some kind of contraption on clicking a tab every few minutes. "What is that thing?" she asked. He didn't respond and she looked puzzled. "He can't hear you." Gojyo explained. She looked at him "What do you mean? Is he deaf?" "No," Gojyo replied, "The ear ring he's wearing has a connection to the computer. Both of the things are Emey's. She must have taught him how to use them. He listens to music. But when he's listening to anything on it he can't hear what's going on around him." Kayomie nodded "so the black thing is called a computer." She muttered. Gojyo nodded leaning over her to look at the screen. Kayomie blushed lightly "Um Gojyo, could you please refrain from doing that?" He sat up; she was too polite for someone who would be traveling with them. And he suspected she would be. And sure enough after the group bedded down in the next town she was on the road with them again. Hakki had shared a room with Sanzo that night. Emey had stayed with Kayomie, and Goku had been up late arguing with Gojyo. Emey and Kayomie had become fast friends to tell the truth. Not that it wasn't expected they were girls. And it had been over two months sense Emey had spoken with another girl. Emey had come to find out that Kayomie was a water demon, an orphan, and had raveled a lot when she was younger. She also had a younger girl she took care of, but she had been left back in the next town they were supposed to stop at. Emey had told her about living in another time and planet. The two seemed comfortable enough with each other even though they seemed complete opposites. Then, as they were puzzling over the decision over the seating arrangement, the ever-hated deity who had set the mission up in the first place popped up. She went through her usual gloating and being generally annoying and explained they would need a new type of transportation. And it was provided for them. It was a large van with five seats and a huge area in the back that could be used for storage and other seats. Emey demanded to sit in the back, and Kayomie also volunteered to sit with her, even if it wasn't needed. The goddess received a parting of people arguing and completely ignoring her. She found them all rather amusing apparently as she merely stood there and smirked for a few minutes before vanishing.

Once back in heaven the goddess released her laughter in loud torrents. They were just so funny; it had taken ass she had not to laugh seeing Sanzo, and knowing what Emey was doing. She shook her head taking a seat in front of her lake that allowed her to watch them.


End file.
